Co-Delivery and Formulation of Adjuvants for HIV Vaccines: Co-delivery of adjuvants with antigens coupled with immunogen design are not mutually exclusive and should converge to accelerate the development of safe and effective adjuvanted HIV vaccine candidates that are capable of effective B/T-cell activation, enhanced antibody avidity or broadening of effector immune responses while minimizing reactogenicity and preserving the protective immune responses against HIV. The goal is to support, accelerate and advance early stage and/or pre-clinical development and optimization of a promising HIV antigen-adjuvant formulation or select combination-adjuvant(s) for co-delivery/co-administration for a preventative HIV vaccine.